Stool odor in companion animals is an unpleasant reality of living with pets. For owners of animals that live indoors, especially cats and dogs that use litter boxes or are confined to kennels or other small spaces, this problem is particularly unpleasant. Cat litter containing deodorizers has been developed, however this is an imperfect solution to the problem. Stool odor in animals is partially a result of indigestion and microbial fermentation caused by inappropriate bacterial activity, inflammation and poor digestion or motility.
Giffard et al. (2001) Journal of the American Veterinary Medical Association 218(6), 892-896 describe the effect of zinc acetate on flatulence in dogs. Zinc acetate reportedly decreased total gas production, number of flatulent episodes and odor of gas.
International Patent Publication No. WO 01/17364 discloses a functional additive for a pet food that includes a combination of yucca extract, charcoal and a zinc salt such as zinc acetate and is said to reduce flatulence odor in a pet animal.
Suarez et al. (1998) Gut 43, 100-104 describe use of zinc acetate to reduce sulfur gas content from human flatulence.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,836 discloses a breath freshening pet biscuit comprising zinc salt topically applied to the biscuit. The zinc reportedly binds volatile sulfur compounds found in the mouth forming a non-volatile entity.